


Joyously His and Hers

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, One Shot, Post-Series, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-17
Updated: 2004-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Considering all the things that separate them and bring them together,they are now inseparable.





	Joyously His and Hers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

Title: Joyously His and Hers  
Author: Pattie  
Rated: G  
Category: MSR, A  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Mulder and Scully's personality strengths and weaknesses.  
Archive: Gossamer, any other good home. Please ask. Feedback: Warmly received and promptly responded to at: Disclaimers: To quote another fic writer, "They belong to each other". Any other ideas here are CC and Ten Thirteen, along with the writers. Bless them all! Money made? Heck no. Copyright infringement? Unintentional. 

His was sunflower seeds 

Hers was toffutti cones 

His was the mysterious 

Hers was the pragmatic 

His was a tortured one 

Hers full of love 

His is shorts and a tee shirt 
    
    
                             Hers is silky blue pajamas,
                             (tailored men's-style)
    

His was Samantha 

Hers was Melissa 

His is for The Truth 

Hers is for her faith 

Hs is beer 

Hers is wine 

His is her 

Hers is him 

He is her Ahab 

She is his Touchstone 

For the most important thing now is not their separate paths, but their now common path, passion and mission. 

And all their differences and philosophical differnces world make them unique individuals, spark their most exhillarating debates, and have brought them together. 

For one looks for a person to complement them, to stimulate them to grow. 

All these things have brought them together, and now they are inseparable. 

Pattie   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Pattie


End file.
